the_world_of_izlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Caldon Morgana VII
Caldon the Warrior inherited the crown from his father Gaius the Gracious after he was assassinated. Caldon then raised the largest Izla army ever before, 50,000 soldiers met his call. Caldon, as opposed to his father, chose to wear the more militaristic crown of Junius the first. Whilst creating the largest Izla army ever, Castleton ran into a large problem. With fifty thousand soldiers coming into the city, Caldon had to keep the peace, feed the soldiers, and make sure they did not slip off into the lesser known areas of Castleton. Of these three feeding the soldiers was the hardest task. Although there was food in Castleton, there was not enough for fifty thousand soldiers, and Caldon needed to make the campaign quick, so the soldiers could go back to their farmsteads and get farming. Thus in early 1006, after months of organizing the attack, the great Izla army departed across the sea, aiming for the Greater Elven Kingdom. After landing in the Greater Elven Kingdom, the great Izla army proceeded to pillage and plunder, surviving of the food that was in the elven countryside. Soon, the elven lord they were at war with came out to meet them, not knowing how large their army was, he marched out with an ally. Making a total combined force of 15,000. Caldon ambushed the army, and completely destroyed it. Caldon then moved to siege the city of the elven lord. When the elven king received word of the attack he thought that Caldon had gone too far, and called together many of his lords to gather an even larger army to crush Caldon. Once Caldon had breached the city gates and began plundering he got wind of the elven kings army. But it was too late, as Caldon moved back to his boats, the elves were right behind him, and as a small army of elves blocked his advance, he knew he had to face the elvish king. For if he were to try to push through the much smaller elven army in front of him, the elven king would attack him from behind. So, Caldon set up an ambush, and the great Battle Of The Bull Woods began. In the end, Caldon was victorious. Although he lost many of his soldiers. The diminished Izla army then went back to Izland, and formulated a peace with the Greater Elven Kingdom, arranging to have them pay a yearly fee to the Kingdom Of Izland. This however would not last forever. After ten years of tribute paid to Izland the elves had had enough, and they cut off the payments and some lords even arranged invasion armies. Caldon further moved on his father’s law of crime judgement by developing a complex system of judges, while incorporating the lord. Caldon further completely changed Izland’s trade agreement with the Greater Elven Kingdom, after he had stopped being at war with them, in about 1027. Caldon in total had a 25 year reign. Ruling from 1005 - 1030. As mentioned earlier, in late 1016, ten years after the great Izla army, and invasion of the Greater Elven Kingdom, the elves stopped paying their tribute and planned an attack on Izland. Caldon once again called up his lords, although this time he told them to go the nearest coastal lords castle, preparing Izland for an invasion anywhere. The invasion came in early 1017, landing on the southern coast of the main island of Izland, although this army, of 4,000 elves, was only a diversion, and the main army came on the northeastern coast, in an army of 12,000. The following conflicts would lead to the defeat of the elves on Izland, and the last six years of Caldon's reign would be peaceful, however his two eldest sons would die, thus he was succeeded by his youngest son, who would become High King Autronius III...Unfinished